


By Way of the Green Line Bus

by pinesposts



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesposts/pseuds/pinesposts
Summary: okay so hear me outi watched the royal tenenbaums this weekend and the scene where richie sees margot get off the bus invoked…. quite some feelings in me.here’s the scene if you’re interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=949DcEoeSecso i kind of rewrote it with a pinecest touch! it’s extremely short and crappy but hey that’s lifealso i recommend listening to the song from the scene while reading!!nico - these days: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCk8mV8bDlA





	By Way of the Green Line Bus

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hear me out
> 
> i watched the royal tenenbaums this weekend and the scene where richie sees margot get off the bus invoked…. quite some feelings in me.
> 
> here’s the scene if you’re interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=949DcEoeSec
> 
> so i kind of rewrote it with a pinecest touch! it’s extremely short and crappy but hey that’s life
> 
> also i recommend listening to the song from the scene while reading!!
> 
> nico - these days: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCk8mV8bDlA

He sat on his suitcase, nervously drumming away at the leather edges. He hadn’t slept in days, his hair still smelt of the ocean, and yet he had never been more excited. Any minute now, Mabel was set to walk off that train and back into his life.

Sure, they had sent each other emails while he had been out at sea, but it wasn’t the same. The written word couldn’t capture how bright she shined. He couldn’t hear her over-excited squeals, or the ever-present stickers on her face, or her gigantic smile. For just under a year, all he had of real-life Mabel were his memories. For all these months, that was what kept him going. And when you’re solely preoccupied with memories of your twin sister, you start to realize things about yourself. You realize that maybe those memories you keep playing back in your head shouldn’t give you butterflies. But they do.

His work started to falter. He’d forget to write down observations because he’d be so deep in thought about her, or he’d screw up calculations and have to scrap pages upon pages of work. It became impossible to do anything; she was always stuck in the back of his mind.

That’s when he realized he needed to come home. It was so simple it almost made him laugh. What the hell was he doing out in the middle of the ocean when the only thing he’d ever wanted was waiting back in California?

He wrote to her immediately.

Dear Mabel,

I’m coming home. I’ll explain everything soon. Meet me at the pier by way of the green line bus. Approximately 12:30, July 18th.

I love you.

\- Dipper

So there he was: waiting anxiously for the girl he loved on the pier with his eyes glued to the green line bus stop. Like always, she was late. He cracked a smile thinking about their mornings in high school. She was incredibly talented at making the both of them late back then. It used to drive him crazy; he used to threaten to leave without her every single morning. But he never did. Finally, he saw the bus pull up. The doors opened, letting a couple of passengers trickle out in various directions. And then….

He saw her.

Her hair was cut short, framing her face in a bob that curled ever-so-slightly at the edges. She was wearing a bright green troll sweater, a bright purple skirt and mismatched socks.

She had never looked more radiant.

Time seemed to slow down around them. He had expected her to come running at him, to squeal and wrap him up in his arms like old times. Instead, she slowly walked towards him, as if she could hardly believe he was really there. He felt his cheeks start to burn up. A tiny voice in the back of his mind mocked him for it but for once, he really couldn’t care less. She was right there in front of him, walking towards him. After all this time.

After what felt like ages had passed, he stood up to find her standing in front of him.

Instantly, she let out an abrasive giggle and wrapped her arms around him. That was his Mabel. He let his arms wrap around her, holding her close to his chest. No words needed to be spoken between them, not yet, anyhow. Her tears wet his shoulders and he could feel his eyes welling up too. He had missed her, but he didn’t realize just how much until he was holding her in his arms again.

He really was in love with her. And he’d tell her; he knew he would at some point. He never could keep anything from her. But not right now. Right now, all he wanted to do was hold her close and never let her go.


End file.
